1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for automatically changing a network in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for automatically changing a network on the basis of a location of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid development of wireless network technologies and the wide-spread use of a mobile communication terminal are resulting in a significant increase in the interest in broadcast services using the mobile communication terminal, that is, mobile broadcast services. The mobile broadcast services are defined by various standards, such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), Open Mobile Alliance (OMA)-BroadCAST (BCAST), etc. The DVB-H service is a broadcast standard used in Europe, and utilizes different DVB-H connection information according to a service provider.
However, a mobile communication terminal provided in recent years is introduced by setting only network information of a specific service provider, so that a user can use only a network of the specific service provider. Therefore, when the user of the mobile communication terminal moves from a specific country to another country, the user cannot use the mobile broadcast service because the network service provider has changed.
Accordingly, the conventional mobile communication terminal provides a method for allowing a user to directly set network information in order to use a network other than a pre-set network. However, the method in which the user directly sets the network information has a disadvantage in that the user has to know in advance an available network and information on the network based on of a location of the user.